<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Found the fic ÚwÙ by Panik_onlime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803887">Found the fic ÚwÙ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panik_onlime/pseuds/Panik_onlime'>Panik_onlime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Help, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panik_onlime/pseuds/Panik_onlime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahhhhh I need help bc I wanna find this fic again<br/>(ㅇㅅㅇ❀) I've also never posted how do I do this</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Found the fic ÚwÙ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi, hello<br/>
So there was this fic a while ago that I read that only had two or so chapters and I forgot to save it lmao</p><p>It was phil meeting tech in this RP server and tech was a general for this bullshit lord or something and the lord called in phil to help with this war idk it's been a bit</p><p>And the world mechanics were pretty good but all I remember from where it left off was them finally wining the war and they went to hypixel bc that's where technos home was.. Or something? And I think there was a feast bc techno was like family to the admins and Phil's just standing there like "holy shit this pig man is famous."</p><p>Plwese hewp me ꜀( ˊ̠˂˃ˋ̠ )꜆</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>